Pretty new life
by Red Ready
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old girl who's completely happy with her life starts turning into a boy and that's just not enough she's totally unaware of what's coming. * GENDERSWAP * My first attempt give it a chance. don't forget to comment :)
1. Chapter 1

she came back from school after entering the front door she cringed with pain. she was feeling that pain lately. Although she tried to ignore it but now this pain was getting on her nerves.  
'I should tell mom about it'. Santana thought.  
she started dragging herself upstairs to her room. she dropped her bag to the floor and lied on the bed. The pain was killing her.  
'i should take some painkillers. That maybe help a little' she thought.  
she went to the bathroom and started looking for tablets. Then suddenly a thought hit her. she panicked. her periods were late. after having sex with Sam.  
'oh no! it can't be happening'.she thought.  
she couldn't afford a teen pregnancy. Not with Sam. she loves him and wants children with him in future and all but right now she wasn't ready. she can't raise a child (A) she is underage and doesn't even have a driving license (B) it's against her family traditions. her family will not allow her to have a child without getting married. They will disown her or worse force her and Sam to get married. And she can't let that happen because she and Sam have a whole life ahead of them. she doesn't think Sam will let her have a child either. because children are huge responsibility. after realizing the fact she can't tell her mom about that.  
"I need to consult about it with someone." She mumbled to herself.  
she picked up her cell and started dialing her best friend's number.  
"hello! San is everything alright? cuz we said our goodbyes just 30 minutes ago." Brittany said on the other line.  
"Brittany its 911 situation. I need you here right now. please Britt make it fast." Santana said in panicked tone.  
"San what happen? are you home alone? OMG is there an intruder in your house? or you being robbed at the moment? if this is the case you should call the cops first. not that i am complaining but they can help you better..."  
Santana cut Brittany's rambling by shouting in the phone. "Britt shut the fuck up! i can't tell you anything on the phone i want you to be here immediately."  
"Jeez okay i am coming no need to shout at me." with that Santana dropped her phone on the bed with a huff.

After 15 minutes she heard the door bell. she was grateful for being home alone at the moment or otherwise her mother would have found out something was up with her. Santana swears to God her mother can see through her eyes and can figure out the problem. because of her mom's that God gifted ability she doesn't want her here. she was thankful to God for her dad's business partner's grand party which they couldn't be absent in. with a long train of thoughts Santana reached to the door and opened it.  
"don't tell me you set your kitchen on fire again." Brittany passed by Santana quickly and walked straight into the kitchen to see the damage.  
"Brittany i did not set my kitchen on fire so please calm your tits first then i'll tell you what's wrong." Santana literally face palmed.  
only Brittany can think rubbish like that.  
"okay thank God otherwise i had to banished you from the kitchen." Brittany said sitting on the couch of the living room next to very tensed Santana.  
Santana gave her stern look and Brittany raised her hands in front of her in defence.  
"okay i'll shut up just tell me what's wrong". Brittany said after looking at Santana's worried face.  
" i think i am pregnant." Santana said while shutting her eyes tightly as she doesn't want to see the disappointed or disgusted look on her friend's face.  
"sorry what? i think i heard you say you are pregnant." Brittany said with confused look on her face.  
"Britt i said there might be a chance that i am pregnant cuz Sam and me had sex three weeks ago and i am late for my periods. My family's gonna kill me. i am going to die. oh my God they would be so disappointed in me." Santana started rambling.  
tears started to fall from her eyes. Brittany moved closer to Santana and put her hand on her shoulder tried to comfort her.  
"wait wait what makes you think you are pregnant have you been to doctor's? or did you just pregnancy test on your own?."  
" i did nothing i just feel it. That pain in my belly. It's unbearable. There are all the symptoms there a pregnant lady should have". Santana started crying.  
"okay we have to make sure if you are pregnant or not okay? no matter what i am with you San you are going to be fine." Brittany said smiling trying to make her friend feel better.  
"i can't think of anything right now Britt my brain is numb. how am i going to survive if Sam really knocked me up?"  
"you're going to be fine and i am with you. you don't have to worry about it we are going to figure it out we need an appointment for the doctor first."

Next day after school in doctor's clinic Santana's head in her head and her mind was stuck in thinking of bad circumstances.  
"San calm down! everything is going to be fine." Brittany said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
they both went in doctor's office after heard the receptionist calling Santana's name. doctor ran some tests. Brittany and Santana were waiting for the doctor to read them what the reports says.  
"well miss Lopez you had a false alarm you're not pregnant. the pain in your belly you were telling me is the thing i couldn't figure out so i am recommending you to meet Dr Suester he can help you with that" doctor said with a smile.  
Santana sighed in relief.  
"See i told you not to worry about anything" Brittany said.  
"okay Britt please don't mention the visit to the gynecologist in front of my parents i don't want them to know about Sam and me." Brittany nodded in agreement.

Santana was at school. Getting her books from the locker for her next class. When she felt the pain. It was severe this time. She clutched her stomach. She bent down because of the pain. Suddenly Santana fell down on the floor and everything went black.

she felt something soft underneath her. she opened her eyes and realized it was a hospital bed. Her mom, dad and Brittany were standing near her bed. she tried to remember what happened.  
"She's awake." her mom said.  
"Hi honey how you feeling?" her mom asked holding Santana's hand in hers.  
"I was at school when i felt very severe pain in my belly. i fell down after that i can't remember anything what happened to me?" Santana asked weakly.  
"The doctor ran some tests. We have to wait for the reports." Mr Lopez said.  
"how long your belly has hurt?" Mr Lopez asked.  
"it's been two weeks. I thought it was nothing at first but turns into a gigantic pain."  
Mr Lopez nodded. "  
I was so worried about you when Brittany called us told me your teachers and she were taking you to the hospital. I was too afraid."  
The doctor came with the reports in his hands and greeted everyone with a smile.  
"how are you feeling miss Lopez?" the doctor asked.  
"What happened to me doctor?" Santana asked worriedly.  
the doctor's facial impression changed into serious look.  
"Miss Lopez you have a very rare case. it happens once in a blue moon. according to your reports your body has created 75% male hormones and your body is changing into a male anatomy."  
Santana interrupted the doctor. " What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well for you I'll use simple words Miss Santana you are turning into a boy."  
"wait what! how the hell that can happen?" Shock was obvious in Santana's face sat up on the bed"Can't you make it stop i am happy with what am."  
" I am afraid we can't do that. if you'd let me explain what's going on within your body that will help you in future." Dr suester said.  
"Santana honey you need to take a deep breath and calm down he's trying to help us." Mr Lopez said.  
Santana lied back on the bed.  
Dr Suester continued. "Your body is going to grow faster than normal and it will take a year and your body will be completely transformed. After a year when your body will create 100% male hormones you have to undergo a surgery. You have to come here after every 2 months for check ups to see everything is alright to your body will function as a normal male body does. I'll give you some tablets to restrain the pain which you feel is when your body is making changes. now you guys can ask questions."  
"can she knock up a woman?" Brittany asked immediately.  
"Yes as i said her body will function as a male body. She will become a complete man in a year. she will be able to get a woman pregnant."  
Brittany smiled at the answer "Wouldn't that be awesome San? omg i am going to be aunt of your kids."  
Santana scoffed. "Britt you were going to be aunt of my children anyway."  
"Oh yeah good point." everyone tried to lighten up her mood while the doctor told them Santana can go home after a while before going out. she was still worried though.

She was discharged by the evening. Her tension didn't go though she was feeling a lot better. she was thinking of a way to tell Sam the truth. She loves him and he loves her back. but the thing is she doesn't want to lose him at any cost. she didn't know what will Sam do after hearing the truth. she wanted to live rest of her life with him but fate played a stupid trick with her. she wanted this all to be a dream but unfortunately this was all reality.  
" hey you're going to be fine honey. you'll work it out." the sound of her mother made her raise her head up from her hands look at her mother.  
" how do you know that?"  
" i just know"  
"mom you do know i love Sam. what will he do after me telling him that i am going to be a man cuz the fate played a stupid game with me. He's going to dump me on the spot."  
"listen to me i don't know what he is going to say but i do know that if he left you there must be a good reason for that. everything happens for a reason. you just have to believe in yourself." her mom's encouraging voice was somehow soothed her anxiety.  
she felt less tense.  
" just go to sleep now you can think of Sam tomorrow"  
Santana lied on her bed her mother tucked her in like a little child.  
"Good night sweet dream."  
"Night mom"  
'i'll work it out everything is going to be fine.' Santana tried to think positive.

Everyone at school knew about Santana. The news was in the headings of her school newspaper. Those fucking paparazzis are too sneaky. She walked through the halls everyone gave her weird looks. She ignored them all and headed straight to boys locker room. The first thing she noticed was Sam irritated at something.  
'He must have heard about the news.'  
She gathered herself to confront him she wanted to tell him by herself in a better enviroment but looks like she has no choice now.  
"Hey Sam" she said.  
"Hi" he replied awkwardly.  
"what's up?" Santana was trying to start the conservation lightly.  
"Nothing just got back from practice. I wasn't in the mood to play football but coach doesn't care about my mood so i had to." He shrugged  
she nodded.  
" How you feeling? I heard you were at the hospital yesterday."  
" You should have at least gave me a call" she complaint.  
She was hurt by Sam's behaviour.  
"I heard it this morning and i was going to come and ask you what happened."  
She shook her head was still not convinced by his answer but let it go. She had something more important to discuss.  
"Sam i..." she didn't know how to say what she wanted.  
"I heard some weird things about you San were they true?" Sam said looking at his upset Girlfriend.  
She sighed and sit down on the bench near her because Her legs were going to give in any time.  
" i honestly don't know what going on with me it's all feels so surreal. i have many questions running in my mind like How the hell am i going to live my life as a boy? or What about us? i love you too much Sam. i love what we have between us but it seems like it's going to destroy." she said looking at the floor.  
" So it's true?"  
she only nodded.  
" Can't we make it stop?"  
she shook her head.  
" come on! San there must be a way. we can go to a different doctor. i never heard something like that there must be some misunderstanding the doctors couldn't figure your problem and just deduced something stupid like that."  
Santana looked at him " there is no way it's already happening And why would the doctors do that?"  
Sam huffed couldn't find an answer.  
"Sam what should we do? i don't wanna lose you."  
"we'll find a way i need time to think." he said.  
"what for you need time to think?" Santana asked suddenly panicked.  
'he's thinking about break up.' She thought to herself.  
he didn't answer just sat on the bench with her.  
"San it's too much for me to come to the conclusion we'll talk about it later."  
"you're going to break up with me aren't you?."


	2. Chapter 2

**okay thank you guys for the encouragement. The comments made my day. ****I read them about fifty times haha crazy isn't it? ** i know i made horrible mistakes in writing. that's so sweet of you that you over looked them. and i am sorry for being stupid enough for not reading the chapter before publishing. About Quinn i think she'll take some time to show up that's the plan so for i don't know. this chapter is dedicated to my those lovely readers who comented, followed, liked or just simply read it. Plz review suggestions criticism anything :)

* * *

Santana was sitting on her studying table apparently preparing the test. Everything has changed in 2 weeks. Just two weeks before she was head cheerleader. The most famous and powerful student in the school. She lived like a celebrity. The students of her school adored her though most of them just liked her because she is the only daughter of the owner of one of the most successful import export companies of USA. Boys and even girls throw theirselves at her because she is hot as hell dating her means they can elicit good amount of gifts and favours from her in the school. But unfortunately for them she knows their intentions so she don't give a shit about them. She only loves one person with huge smile, blonde hair, rock hard body, green eyes and with beautiful heart. The latter quality she likes the most. Sam Evans is the only person who succeeded stealing her heart. He is caring he is funny the most beautiful thing he has done is that he has changed her. Yes the queen bitch Santana Lopez has been changed by this lovely charming boy. He fascinates her just by smiling at her, his touch always calms and makes her nervous at the same time. Without him she would have been the same proud rich brat whose aim of life was to make others lives miserable. He introduced her to her true self. He made her better person. She feels lucky to have such guy or else who would have liked her as a person and not just as a profitable thing. Involuntarily she glanced at the picture of Sam and her. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with Sam. It's been 2 weeks since they had it.

_"Sam what should we do? i don't wanna lose you."  
"we'll find a way i need time to think." he said.  
" what for you need time to think?" Santana asked suddenly panicked.  
'he's thinking about break up.' She thought to herself.  
he didn't answer just sat on the bench with her. " San it's too much for me to come to the conclusion we'll talk about it later."  
"you're going to break up with me aren't you?."  
"What! no i am not breaking up with you. I think we should take a break i mean we need time to figure out what we are going to be in future. i love you but what will happen when you become a guy? Don't you think things will be weird between us?" Sam tried to tell her what's he's been feeling.  
"You know what i am trying to say?"  
she just nodded weakly.  
"Look Santana it's for our own good. We both need this."  
"Okay." she tried not to cry before him. She got up and went to her next class._

The only thought of being apart from Sam was horrifying enough. She closed her books. She wasn't in the mood to study any more. She could prepare the test tomorrow that's the advantage of Saturdays. She glanced at the clock it was showing 6 pm that means she still have some time to go to Brittany's.

After 15 minutes she was ready to go hang out with her only friend and forget all the things she was going through for a while.  
"Mom i am going to Britt's" Santana yelled walking to the door.  
She picked up the keys of her red Porsche 918 Spyder. She is a real beauty the only thing Santana loves too much. Red colour was the colour suits her personality. although she didn't have a license but her dad is a very cool dad. He gifted her a brand new car on her 15th birthday. Her mother and him had argument for a whole week on that topic and finally it has been decided she couldn't drive it until she had her license. They made some amendment in their rules lately they allowed her to drive it near the neighbourhood because of her kept asking for the permission. she convinced them with just giving them two reasons. 1 she was taking her driving lessons and she can drive like a pro, 2 she is almost 16 and she is this close to get her license. They made her to swear she would be careful and drive it responsibly. She agreed with them.  
"okay be careful." Maribel said.  
"Will do mom bye." "Bye."

She was driving to her best friend's house. A friend she loves to death. Brittany is the only friend she had. That silly blonde can put a smile on her lips with just random little things. The true friend one can only wish for. She was the only one who didn't hate her when she was a bitch to everyone. That was only Brittany who knew that Santana was just lost. She knew Santana was hurt by many selfish douchs. Santana had trust issues therefore she started whoring around. She didn't value herself and that broke Brittany's heart. Whenever they argued about her spending nights with random people Santana always turned a deaf ear to everything Brittany told her. To her defence she was just having fun. Brittany encouraged her to love someone she was already falling for. She told her it's okay to love someone as caring as Sam. Because of her she have been dating Sam for 6 months. Santana never understood why people call Brittany stupid even though she can give advises wiser than buddha. Santana parked the car and texted Brittany told her to open the door for her. When she reached the door Brittany opened it and stepped aside to let her in.  
"You know you can knock any time I don't mind normal people do that."  
"Exactly that's the point Santana Lopez does not do what everyone does."  
"But you do what every rich brat does." Brittany said following Santana to the living room.  
"Hey i am no brat." Santana scoffed.  
"off course not." Brittany rolled her eyes.  
"so may i ask why you graced my place with your presence?"  
"You know I can be offended with such comment." Santana said.  
"But you will not." Brittany claimed then smile at her friend.  
"Okay so what you wanna do tonight?" she asked Santana.  
"We should watch a movie."  
"San i know you're upset. That's why you are here so tell me how things are going with Sam? Still you both are on a break in relationship?"  
Santana huffed and nodded sadly.  
"I honestly don't know what we are going to do. I don't think he will like me when i am all hairy and huge. And once he saw me with a penis he will definitely run away. God I don't want to leave him." She said putting her hands on her eyes.  
Brittany just nodded.  
"He says he love me but i don't think he love me that much that he will change his sexuality straight to gay when I changed into a guy." Santana said looking down on her hands in her lap.  
" San I think you should let him go now your life is changing now. You are going to be a complete different person in a year. Maybe that's the best thing for both of you." Brittany was trying to put some sense in her friend's brain.  
She couldn't see her friend going through emotional agony like this. She wanted to see her happy. She wanted her to accept her new self and life.  
"Didn't you hear I CAN'T leave him. I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH." Santana emphasized on her last words.  
She couldn't believe that her own friend who literally pushed her to get in a relationship with Sam now telling her to leave him and move on.  
"Love isn't about just taking. Sometimes you have to give your precious things for it. You know that you both can't live together like you lived before. Things are already changed. At some point you have to let go of someone just because you love them. You can't drag Sam with you in this relationship. You know you both will not be happy. You know what I am saying."  
The realization hit knew her friend was right. The relationship with Sam wasn't going anywhere but to the end anyway. It would be better if she broke this relationship.  
"You're right Britt. I think I have no other choice. It sucks though." She said in her broken voice.  
"I know. But it's for your own good. You're gonna find someone better." Britt said softly and smiled sympathetically.  
"I don't want anyone else but i know i can't keep the one i want so i am going to let go of him."  
" I am proud of you San. Not everyone handle situation like this as good as you are handling it right now." She smiled at her friend.  
"Okay let's change the mood. I bought some new Disney movies let's watch them" Brittany said  
" O hell no i am NOT watching that crap. I am picking the movie since i am the one who's going through crap."  
Santana got up quickly before Brittany could protest and went to pick a movie from Brittany's drawer. They hang out for a while then Santana came back home.

after dinner she went straight to bed. Her mind didn't shut up for once since she came back from Brittany's home. She was trying to imagine herself without Sam. The thought of Sam being with some other girl was agonizing but she has to do it. She picked up her phone she thought of calling Sam but did against it. She put her phone back.  
' I'll talk to him at school.' she thought.

She was walking in the empty hallway of her school. Everyone was gone the school time was over. She was pissed that she couldn't find Sam anywhere today in school. That was the reason she couldn't concentrate in her last class and got detention. The teacher punished her to stay in the class for extra 15 minutes. She was passing a classroom door when she heard some noises. She opened the door in curiosity. She thought everybody left the school except janitor.  
But when her eyes landed on Sam and the girl named kitty practically swallowing each other, her mind stopped working. She stand there watched them kissing. She didn't expect that, not even in her wildest dream but here she was watching love of her life deceiving her mercilessly. They were so into each other they didn't even feel her presence in the room.  
When her mind came to senses she yelled. "What the fuck is going on here?"  
Sam quickly pulled back from kitty. "Santana" is the all he could say.  
"I asked what's going on here? why was your tongue in that bitch's throat? So that's why you wanted a "break" in our relationship?" Santana looked Sam in the eyes with full of anger and tears in her own.  
"San i was going to tell you about this." he said timidly not sure how to explain the situation.  
Santana shook her head this was all unbelievable to her. She trusted him the most. She just moved back from the door and started walking quickly to the exit door.  
Sam came running after her.  
"Wait San hold up."  
She stopped and turned to watch him reaching out to her.  
" What do you want now?" She snapped.  
"San i didn't mean to hurt you. You are very special to me. I didn't wanted to finish our relationship like this."  
"First off stop calling me San cuz only my friends can call me that. and how special i was to you i have figured by the awesome show you just gave. I didn't wanted to end our relationship like this either but unfortunately it have. All day I was thinking of how to tell you that i want to break up. i was thinking of how to avoid your heart from breaking but looks like you don't even care. It would have been more appropriate if you would have broken up with me 2 weeks ago. it would have been less painful than today after watching you with the other girl."  
Tears falling continuously from her eyes. Sam just stand there looking on the floor. Santana start walking she felt a hand grabbing her arm stopping her to walk away. She looked at Sam with furious expressions on her face before she could say Sam said.  
"San I mean Santana I am so sorry. i shouldn't have done that. I..."  
She cut him " Save it Sam. you have done it. Nothing in the world can change it or fix the pain in my heart."  
She jerked her hand and released her arm from his grip.  
"Thanks a lot for giving me a valuable lesson that i can't trust anyone." With that she walked away.

It's been two month since the break up. but she still couldn't gather herself. She cut herself from everybody else. she wanted to stay alone all the time. She hated the school now she went to the doctor last week. Her pain in the stomach spreaded to her crotch to her chest. She was gaining her weight and height rapidly. In doctor's clinic when the nurse measured her Height she was surprised to see how big she got just in 3 months. She was sure she wouldn't be less than 6 feet.

She stirred eyes open when Brittany came bursting the door open. she went straight to her window curtain and opened them in one swift move. Then she came crawling in Santana's bed. she put her hand on the blanket and removed it from her body.  
"What the hell Britt?" Santana said in her husky voice putting the pillow on her face trying to block the blinding light.  
Brittany snatched the pillow from her immediately.  
"Get Up." she said in her angry voice.  
"Why are you here this early?" Santana was clearly irritated by her friend's surprise visit.  
She didn't want any visitors today not even Brittany. She wanted a peaceful day with her books which became good friends of her in past 2 months.  
"For your kind information it's half past 12 in the afternoon. You cannot sleep that much. Look at you What have you done to yourself. You seem too weak and lazy. to be honest you look like shit. I am sick of watching you like this. Today it's going to change. I am not letting you waste our sunday. We are going to shopping and I am not taking the answer as no so get your lazy ass up and get ready. You have 20 minutes. I am going down to look for what's Hilda making for you in breakfast."  
With that Brittany walked to the door but suddenly stopped and turned on her heels pointing her index finger to Santana with a serious look on her face.  
" And don't you make me come back again." And she was gone.  
Santana closed her eyes tightly and groaned.  
'Better not to piss Britt anymore otherwise hell could break loose.' She thought. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take shower.

On exact 20 minutes later. She heard foot steps on the stairs. She knew it was Brittany. Sometimes she acts like her mom. When she wants her to do something. Santana can't say no to the angelic face cuz that also can turn very frightening when she is mad it happens very rare but it still scares Santana. Right now she knew Brittany was mad so she decided to do whatever her best friend wants. She was doing her hair when Brittany once again came in.  
"Why aren't you down stairs by now?" Was the words came out of Brittany's mouth without looking at Santana.  
She saw Santana in the bathroom through the opened door standing in front of a big mirror getting ready her face turns soft.  
"Gosh Britt can't you wait for a minute. I was about to come down stairs. Just finishing. what's the rush?"  
"Because i want to you take out of this shit hole you call your room. it's been ages since we hung out."  
Santana put the brush down and came out of bathroom straightening her clothes. Brittany grabbed her hand and walked them both to the kitchen. Santana shook her head at her friend's excitement. She couldn't get why was she excited all of a sudden. It was just shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u everyone for commenting and not commenting ;) Do u guys think i should complete the story first then upload it all together or do u want me to keep uploading one chapter after a week? i am a slow writer though u guys have to be patient :) I have a huge pressure on me to not to disappoint u. Just keep on commenting plz it boosts my confidence :)**

** And one more thing i will not be able to update any time soon because of my exams. I will try my best to update in 1st week of the next month. **

* * *

They came back from shopping. Santana dropped all bags on the ground and flopped on Brittany's bed with a groan. She was tired. Shopping with Brittany means to walk around the city on feet. She wants to shop from every shop of the city. Walking with lots of bags in hands on the busy streets of New York requires hell of energy. Lack of work out was the reason Santana was more tired than usual. She limited herself to her room lately. She quit cheer leading not because she didn't like ruling anymore it is because it's not fun when you lose your popularity among people. The cheer leading squad turned their backs on her even though she always helped them in every situation. She stood for them even though they were wrong. She didn't care much though cuz her best friend was always there beside her. The jocks started bullying her. That's the loss of changing the gender and being a formal bitch but she has to endure it because she deserves it. Some how being with Brittany caused them to make her less miserable.

"Why did you put all these bags in the doorway i almost tripped over them." Brittany said as she came in.  
"Because i am too tired i couldn't hold your bags anymore. i held them all the time. Seriously Britt sometimes i think you just take me to shopping to hold your bags."  
"oh stop whining. You didn't even let me shop peacefully."  
" Seriously Britt? You wasted 5 hours of my life in your aimlessly wandering through the streets and you still say i didn't let you shop?"  
Brittany sat next to Santana on the bed "I just wanted to spend sometime with my bestie is that too much to ask?" Brittany said with a pout. Santana just huffed in response. she was too tired to argue with Britt.  
"So San what are you going to do when you become a guy?" Brittany asked with an amused look on her face putting both of her hands under her chin. on the other hand Santana was confused by her question.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean when you have a you know that thing between your legs? Aren't you going to try it to see how it works?"  
"I don't know. I haven't thought of it yet. Someday maybe." she said as she shrugged.  
Brittany smirked at the answer and said. "I have an idea. We should..."  
Santana cut her off immediately. " Oh my God Britt THAT'S JUST SO GROSS. WE ARE NOT DOING ANY THING NASTY IN YOUR BED OR ON THE FLOOR OR ANYWHERE." Santana yelled sitting up quickly.  
"What? EW! No no i wasn't going to say that. That is so gross. Yuck."  
On Brittany's reply her face went soft. "Oh okay thank God. So what were you going to say then?"  
Brittany smiled excitedly once again. "I was going to ask have you thought about the name? Well obviously you can't keep the old one."  
Santana shook her head. " No haven't thought of it yet. Do you have any names in your mind?"  
"Well i have many names in my mind. But i like calling you San so i think you should have name similar to Santana."  
"I am not sure we can find a guy name similar to my name." Santana said  
"Actually i have two names in my mind."  
"Okay What are they?"  
"umm Santino and Santiago." Brittany said with a smile.  
"Yeah these names are really similar to my name." Santana smiled.  
"So which one do want?"  
"I don't know i like them both."  
Brittany laughed and said "Keep both of them then." Santana chuckled  
" Santino Santiago Lopez or Santiago Santino Lopez" Santana mumbled the names as she was trying to test the names on her tongue.  
Then said "I think both sound odd together I should pick one of them. For my middle name I'll choose Carlos. It's my abuelo's name. He is awesome."  
"Okay you can take time to think which name you want for yourself."  
"Which one do you like Britt?"  
"I think it's Santigo i like more."  
"Then I am Santiago from now on." Santana said with a smile.  
"Really?" Brittany said with a smile. Santana just nodded. "That's so Cool You know not everyone can name themselves of their own choice." Brittany said. She was happy Santana liked her choice.  
"I wish I could name myself of my choice. You are so lucky."  
"You have no idea what kind of situation i am going through. If you knew how hard it is to shave thick hair from legs as mine. You wouldn't say that." Brittany burst into laughter at Santana's reply.  
"It's not funny" Santana threw a pillow on Brittany's face and soon it turned into a very fatal pillow fight.

Soon Santana went back to home. Her parents were already on the table for dinner.  
"Hey mom dad." She greeted them with a smile.  
"What happened to your voice?" her mom asked.  
She frowned and involuntarily put her hand on her throat. "Nothing why? is something wrong with my voice?" She cleared her throat.  
"It sounds different. Did you catch flu?"  
"No i don't think so."  
"It must be because of the transformation of your body." Her dad said. She just shrugged. They talked for a while.  
She told her parents about the name at dinner. They liked it as well. They were happy that they still have a chance to save the Lopez family from being extinct.

"Mom I'm so nervous what if something goes wrong?" he was laying on the bed. he has been here since morning. It was frightening to him. he was always afraid of syringes, blades and all the dangerous equipments doctors use. he never liked ripping and tearing during the surgeries but here he was about to go through it. The doctors might use all the things on him he always hated. The most horrible part of this surgery is that it's going to go on the most sensitive part of his body.  
"it's Nothing honey. it's just a little operation. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just calm down. We are here with you." His mom said.  
Apparently he has already changed few months ago but there was still a problem between his legs. The only solution to that problem was the surgery. He grew a bulge between his legs. Which was always sore. It was sack-like hanging down there. The main thing was under the layer of a thin skin. The doctors going to get rid of the skin which was covering his original part. He properly started wearing men clothing, shaving his beard and got a new haircut 3 months ago. Kurt's sense of fashion was very useful during the period of misery. Santiago never felt so unattractive in all his life except while the duration of his changing. Good thing in all this situation was that he has to suffer his ugliness during the summer holidays otherwise he has to suffer from bullying as well.  
"I'm freaking out mom i can't calm down you know how much i hate hospitals."  
"Man up Santiago Lopez you are not a little girl anymore so stop crying over a little surgery." His dad said in his hoarse voice. He was hearing his whining for too long. He had enough of it. Santiago didn't say anything again.  
His mom smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "It's okay honey right now he is acting all Mr masculine. even he's pussy at times." His mom whispered in his ear. He laughed at his mom's antic.  
"Okay so Santiago are you ready for the surgery?" doctor spoke as entering the room.  
Santiago nodded " I guess"  
They took him to an operation theater. his eyes almost popped out of their sockets with fear. When he looked at the size of the syringe in the hand of a doctor. He quickly shut his eyes tightly as she walked towards him with it. She inserted the syringe into his arm. He felt a little sting in his arm. A few moments later he was blacked out.

"When am i going out of this hell?" Santiago asked his mom.  
"The doctor said you'll be released by tomorrow. You just woke up after your surgery and you want to go home already?" his mom said.  
Huffed in response.  
Brittany entered the room with a smile on her lips and a bouquet in her hands. His frown turned into smile when he saw his friend.  
"Hey handsome how are you?" She asked with a smile handing him the bouquet.  
He was about to reply but his mother spoke before him.  
"Complaining as always. Glad to see you Brittany now you hear that i am heading to a meeting. It's important. Sanny are you sure you are going to be alright or you want me to stay you know i can do that." He rolled his eyes.  
"No mom i told you i am going to be fine. Now britts is here. I am going to be more than fine."  
His mother nodded, kissed his forehead and went out of the door.  
"So..." Brittany said with a smile.  
"So" Santiago said mimicking her.  
"What's the first thing you wanna do as a guy?" She said with a mischievous smile jerking her eyebrows a little.  
Santiago rolled his eyes "The first thing i want to do is to pee on target."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me back from a short break :) Keep reviewing so i don't feel like i am here alone. Working for no one. Did i do my job okay?**

* * *

'okay what the fucking hell now. That thing is just too much annoying.' Santiago woke up in the morning and again he has to deal with the erect dick. He has been suffering this situation for past few days.  
"Isn't that thing supposed to be like that just when i am horny or something? how the hell i can be horny when i just woke up and I don't have anyone in my mind?" He mumbled.  
He was in his bathroom standing in front of a huge mirror naked trying to figure out his new body part. He had to go to school today to face some more difficulties. He knew his first day at school isn't going to be easy. But he would try his best to avoid being a laughing stock. Cold shower was the only solution for now. It wasn't reliable but better than nothing. He hopped in shower and got ready for school. He put on white undershirt and a brown dress shirt and black jeans. Kurt did the all shopping for him. he still couldn't understand how to dress properly. He took classes to shave his face without hurting himself. Kurt had to come over to his home to teach him the basic rules of shaving. Some how he learned that but clothing was still an issue according to Kurt.

He parked his new blue ford 'f-150 svt raptor' in the school parking lot. It was a 'get well soon' gift from his dad. "It looks more masculine." His dad thinks. Santiago likes it anyway. No harm in enjoying a new awesome gift. He walked into the school hallway. His first intention was to find his friends.

Soon he spotted them near his locker. "Hi guys." He waved as he walked to them. Kurt and Brittany smiled at him and waved back. Soon Kurt's smile turned into frown.  
"San you should be hanged for killing the spirit of fashion." Kurt put his hands on his collar button and undid it hastily. He undid all the buttons and left the last two of his shirt from the bottom. He also undid his sleeve buttons and rolled them up just above his wrists.  
"Seriously San who does hair like that in this era?" He said pointing to his hair.  
"What why? i did my best to look cool." he said folding his arms against his chest and a frown on his face.  
"That road you built in the center of your head Is the dorkiest hairstyle of the history. I thought you would know just a little about men fashion." He ruffled his hair.  
"Hey! I saw that in a fashion Cosmo."  
"You need to stop looking at the cheap fashion cosmos. You can buy a fashion designer for yourself but no you get help from a Cosmo." Then took a comb out of his bag and start combing his hair. He bristled his hair which was above his forehead. "Better." He smiled proudly at him.  
"Wow you look good now." Brittany liked the new look Kurt just gave him.  
Santiago gave her a stern look. "I mean you looked good but now is ... oh who am i kidding you looked like a dork. Kurt literally saved your ass from humiliation." Brittany said. Kurt snorted at her comment.  
"Bravo make fun of me all you want. You are not the one who newly converted into a guy. Do you realise how much trouble i am in? That thing down there. Is so unfamiliar for me and it's driving me crazy. oh did i mention it hurts like hell when you get hit by a tennis ball during a play with your dad?" He scowled at his friends.  
They were trying their best not to burst into laughter at his funny tone.  
"About the look you just called dorky. I didn't have a time for that. I had to deal with other things in the morning. I was already late for school. So i just opened a Cosmo and just copied whatever the first thing i laid my eye on." He said and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to be laughed at any more by the assholes he calls friends.  
"Hey San sorry come back here" Brittany called him from behind.  
He turned to look at his friends but keep walking backwards. He gave them middle finger. When turned back to walk straight he almost bumped into a person. He met with the blonde hair and greenish eyes who were staring back at him.  
"Hey San glad to see you again." That smile always melted Santiago's heart which he was currently receiving. Although he tried to hate it for past few months but he was in a trance because of it right now. He got back to reality when he felt some shuffling beside Sam and saw the new head bitch Kitty.  
"Yeah Santiago right? you go by the name Santiago these day i heard." Kitty said with that evil smile on her face. "When are we gonna able to call you Santana again?"  
He wanted nothing else in the world more than to slap that bitch. He wanted to snap back at her but he was too vulnerable in Sam's presence. He didn't say anything and walked past them.  
he heard Sam whispering in Kitty's ear "Hey What's wrong with you?"

The day was ruined by the encounter with Sam. And it was just a start of the day. He kept forcing himself to take interest in studies but all in vain. He couldn't do it though. Everything in school was changed or just he was the only one who felt it. He thought he had moved over Sam but seeing him with some girl still hurts. He was thankful that he hasn't faced any of the jocks yet.  
'Why am i still in this shit hole we call school again? oh yeah I didn't think it was going to be that hard to survive these circumstances.'  
He was too much in his thoughts he didn't even know his teacher called his name twice. He only realised it when Brittany nudged his ribs with her elbow. He looked up and met a concerned look on the face of his teacher.

"Santiago i want you to meet me after class." Mr George said. He nodded in response.

After getting teacher's attention. He focused whatever he was being taught to avoid the trouble. Now he was standing in front of Mr George's desk in empty classroom. He gestured him to sit on the chair near him to which he obeyed. Mr George took his glasses off of his face and looked at the boy before him.  
"Santiago i see you haven't been taking interest in your studies for past few months. Your grades are dropping rapidly. I know you are going through a lot but i am afraid you would fail if you didn't work hard. It would be a loss to see failing such brilliant student." His accent was polite.  
Santiago nodded "I am a little stressed. The things are new to me. This situation is different for me. Don't worry though i am not going to fail." He said with determination.  
"Good that's what i wanted to hear You can talk to me if you need help. Your father talked to me few days ago. He was worried about you and you know that i hate to see my friend worried." he said with a polite smile.  
"okay thanks for your concern." Santiago said with a smile.

He needed to go to bathroom after having a large glass of the drink in break with Brittany. He was reluctant to use boys bathroom for a while walking back and forth. When he couldn't hold it any more. He mumbled "fuck it" under his breath and entered the bathroom. He was thankful to God that Nobody was in there. Just in case if an accident happens like if his dick blows or the aim of it goes to the wrong direction. So he immediately entered the nearest stall. He was about to walk out of the door after washing his hands. Before he could three jocks entered in. He was about to walk past them when one of them stopped him by standing in front of him.  
"Woah where to pretty boy? We want to hang out with you for a few minutes." The jock said who blocked his way.  
"What do you want Seth?" Santiago said firmly  
"I told you we want to hang out with you for a while. So you're enjoying yourself in this new body?" he smirked.  
"Yes very much thanks for asking now if you'll excuse me i have got a class to attend." He exhale in anger.  
"What's the hurry we have few more minutes for that. So tell me do you miss me. cuz you know we used to have lots of fun together. I could never forget how tight you felt whenever we did stuff. It's ironic you grew balls." Seth said a evil smile plastered on his face.  
"Fuck you." Santiago spat back he was loosing patience.  
"With pleasure." That smile never fading which Santiago wanted to snatch from his face at the moment. Then he came closer to Santiago.  
"Still we can have fun i am not into guys but it's a special offer for you knowing that Sam isn't into pleasing you." He whispered into his ear.  
That's all it took for Santiago to land a fist on his jaw. Seth stumbled back a few steps clutching his jaw. The other two guys lifted him up and threw him in a dumpster near the football field.

He looked around before entering the main door. Hoping Hilda or any other housekeepers won't see him like this. His scattered hair and stained clothes could make his parents question about his current condition. He rushed to his room.  
"OH MY GOD! San What happened?" Maribel gasped. saw her son rushing to his room when she came face to face.  
Santiago internally groaned and think of an excuse but failing.  
Maribel cupped his face and inquired if he was hurt or not. "What happened Sanny tell me?"  
"Nothing I am fine It was just a little prank at school." He looked everywhere except into his mother's eyes.  
"You are lying aren't you?" She said with worried look.  
Santiago huffed giving in. " Uh I got into a fight at school. It's nothing though I made him regret picking a fight with me."  
"I am going to talk about it with your dad. You could get hurt. I am complaining to the board. Can't they give the students a safe atmosphere in the school."  
"Mom it's not a big deal. Chill out."  
"Don't tell me to chill out. You could get hurt."  
He opened his mouth to argue. but she cut him off. "Go and clean it up."  
He sighed and went to his room.

He was sitting beside Kurt and Brittany watching them both fighting. They both wanted to watch the movies of their own choices first. They didn't seem to agree on one movie any time soon.  
He looked at the time on his wrist watch before _saying_ "HURRY UP! I just have 2 hours to hang out with you guys cuz i have to go back home before my dad comes back. My parents have this stupid family dinner tonight. off course they want to talk to me about something I already know what they want to talk about. They do that when they want me to discuss my problems with them."  
"Is that a bad thing that they are worried about you?" Kurt asked not understanding the reason of Santiago's complaining.  
"no I appreciate it even though sometimes they just get on my nerves." He huffed.  
"Okay neither of our choices. We should watch '_The Valley Of Dolls_'. This the only awesome movie we both could agree on." Brittany said flashing the movie in front of them. Kurt hastily nodded in agreement.  
Santiago rolled his eyes. "I so need a guy friend." And elicited slaps on his arm from both because of that comment.  
"You barely converted into a guy and you already hate girls." Brittany said with a pout.  
"For your information I AM A GUY" Kurt said emphasizing on last part and scoffing at his friend.  
"I don't hate girls. I just don't like that sappy shit you girls call awesome movies. And Kurt no comment on your statement." Kurt's frown got deepened.  
"It's not a sappy shit. This movie is based on a best selling novel." Brittany educated him.  
"Whatever lets get this over with." He sighed knowing that there is no way to avoid the agony of watching that shit.

He was sitting on the table with his parents waiting for someone to break the ice. Finally his mother spoke "So didn't you have to say anything about what happened yesterday."  
"Mom i told you it was just a little fight nothing else why are you making it a big issue."  
"It is a big issue San." this time his Father spoke. "I know you have been bullied by your school fellows for the past few months. I have inquired they were giving you a hard time. I even went to your principal's office to complain about the incident and threatened him that i am going to complain to the board about it. But he said you punched the boy so that step can go against you. He also told me that you have been bullying your school mates yourself for past many years if the board somehow found out about it this will harm your academic record."  
"But dad I quit doing that long ago. I improved myself. I didn't apologize to anyone formally but I didn't bother anyone either." He said defensively.  
"Your mother and I know that but they can't measure your honesty. To see your honesty they need proves and arguments. We don't have that. Besides the boy you fought with is son of the mayor. We can't mess up our relations with him. It's not good for us. Our business in the city relay on him to some extent. I don't want you to get into trouble either. You be grateful for that he doesn't know about the fight yet. I heard about that little rascal you fought with he could hurt you. So you are transferring school."  
Santiago's eyes went wide. He didn't like the idea. He couldn't leave his friends. "What?" is the only thing he could say.  
"Actually you are going to live with your abuelo for a while."  
"You are not just transferring my school but country too?" His mouth fell open  
"Yes" His father nodded.  
"I don't want to go there i know grandpa and grandma are cool and all but living with them NO. I can't go there. I have my friends here i can't leave them."  
"It is for your own good mijo."  
"Mom please i can't go there." This time he pleaded to her mother. asking for help from her.  
"I am completely agreed with your Father's decision. He is right."  
"If it's about fight and bullying i assure you i can take care of myself."  
"We know that you can't do that properly but there is another reason for sending you to your Grandparents is that we saw you so broken. We want you to be happy. We want you to experience a little. The change of environment is good for you." His father explained to him politely.  
"But what about my friends?" He argued one last time.  
"You can visit them whenever you want i can arrange you one of the private jets of LF group of companies. You also have your cousin there so you won't be alone with the old ones." He smiled at him Glad to see that he convinced him.  
Santiago sighed and just nodded. ' Puerto Rico here i come.'


	5. Chapter 5

** Have an awesome day each and everyone of you :)**

* * *

San Juan Airport

Santiago stepped down from the plane shades on his face. He barely stood on the ground when he heard the cheery voice "Sanny Bearrrrrrr."  
He looked up at a 6 feet tall muscular boy with a mohawk wearing sunglasses as him waiting for him by a black limousine with a huge grin on his face Santiago's eyes lit up. "Puckoalaaaaaa." He dragged his words long same as his cousin did. He ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
His cousin wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up from the ground a little. "God you are heavy now." he said putting him down.  
"Yep but don't do that again You know two men hugging enthusiastically definitely looks awkward." San said pulling away from him.  
"I won't do that only if you stopped calling me that hideous name you gave me. My mom gave me a better name Noah Puckerman. I also like to be called Puck. That is one hot name when the girls scream it at night." A smug smile on his face.  
"Ew i rather call you with the name aunt Maria gave you." He said with a disgusted look on his face.  
Puck laughed at him shaking his head. They both sat in the limo.  
Puck looked at him. "San you have changed man." then chuckled. "I am happy to be able to call you a man."  
Santiago just smiled.  
Puck's smile turned into a smug. "So how did you feel to be a women's man?"  
Santiago rolled his eyes. Only his cousin has a mind that deep in gutter. "I don't know i neither experienced it nor i ever want to."  
Puck's mouth fell open with surprise. "So you're saying you haven't lived yet?"  
Santiago scoffed. "I DON'T WAN..."  
Puck cut him off. "I totally should take you to the parties. I am going to hook you with some girls whom you definitely would like."  
"Puck i barely landed and you are pulling me into trouble with you already?" He shook his head in disbelieve. "Plus I am underage. I don't want Grandpapi to be mad at me."  
"Man you're boring. You were a lot fun back than." Puck disappointed at him.  
"Everything is still new to me. I need some time."  
Puck gave him a polite reassuring smile. "Okay we gonna have fun anyway."

The car stopped in front of a big mansion. Both got out of the car as the driver picked Santiago's luggage. Santiago was greeted with a huge smile on his garndmother's wrinkled face.  
"Oh my look at you all grown and handsome." She hugged him. Her grip almost strangled him.  
"Good to see you too Granny. Where is papi?" His eyes looking for his grandfather. He missed him. He was in touch with all of his family on the phone and internet. He didn't met them though for a long time.  
"He is busy with his work as always. Forget him he's old and boring now. We can have fun untill he comes with his grumpy self." As she finished the words the front door opened again and a old latin man appeared from behind it. He guessed Santiago just arrived by seeing them still hugging in the hallway near a huge staircase.  
"Where is my hug? I want to hug my big boy too." He said with a smile.  
"Papi" Santiago smiled at him and the old man wrapped him in another bone crushing hug.

* * *

He grew closer to his family in Puerto Rico in past three years. Puck and his friendship got stronger. He was his dad's late sister Maria's son but he cared about him as an older brother. Although he did stupid things to him like trying to hook him with some random girls in the bars and parties. Even some guys when he saw Santiago wasn't taking interest in girls. he just loved him. His grandfather asked him to take interest in the family business which he did. His grandfather was happy to see him working smartly. He was Satisfied that future of his business was in safe hands. He was happy with Puck too. Puck was more experienced than San But Santiago understood the business very quickly although he was studying in college. That's why Carlos Lopez didn't put all the burden on his shoulders. He was just preparing him for that slightly. His business partner was quite impressed by Santiago's intelligence. He did visit his parents and friends regularly after almost every two months. well that was the only condition he agreed to came here in the first place.

Now he was standing before his college principal getting a degree of MBA from him. While his whole family and friends were standing there for him.

when all the function was finished. Puck, Kurt and Brittany were standing around him.

"Man we totally should celebrate this. You have passed the sickly tough exams. You deserve to celebrate this." Puck said with grin plastered all over his face.  
"Tots San i am agreed with your cousin." Brittany said.  
"Okay but what do you guys want to do?" Santiago was happy that his friends were there with him at this important event of his life.  
"we should go to Vegas." Puck gave them the idea immediately.  
"Yeah that would be awesome. Good idea Noah. Vegas is heaven on earth. Think about the hot guys San. We both could hunt them down." Kurt said excitedly.  
"Hey what about me?" Brittany pouted.  
Santiago rolled his eyes at his friends and said. "Los Vegas it is then." with a smile.

* * *

Santiago was sitting with Kurt and gawking over the guys who were standing in front of the bar or on the dance floor. While Brittany was dancing with some guy and Puck was gone for good 15 minutes to bring their drinks. All of them were feeling a little tipsy It was shown by Brittany's dirty dancing with some random guy Kurt's confident flirt with the hot guys through his eyes and Santiago's loud laughing without any reason. Eventually Puck came with their drinks and sat the tray on the table of their booth. Brittany came back when she saw Puck with their drinks.  
"Here you go." He said.  
"To San's awesome success in exams." Puck raised his glass up.  
"To San" Kurt and Brittany said in unison and chimed their glasses together.  
Santiago smiled and drank the drink in one swig. He cringed with the Bitter taste of the drink. He swallowed it quickly.  
"What the hell is that?" He asked Puck with squinted eyes still feeling the taste.  
"That's is a special warm up drink for us before we start the party."

Santiago groaned when he felt bright light coming out of the window which was making his eyes hurt and throb his head. He was lying on the bed of the hotel room. He looked around and saw a messed up room. Then he found a figure without a shirt on the room floor by the door. When he looked closely he realised that was Puck lying his head on a pillow drooling and snoring. He got up a little supported his head with the head board. He tried to remember the last night but failed. the last thing he remembered was when Puck brought them drinks. He was wondering where Brittany and Kurt are. He got up from his bed and went to look for his other friends. He found Kurt in his room but Brittany was nowhere to be found. He took his mobile and called Brittany. The call went to messenger. He suddenly panicked. He rang her again after a few bells she picked the call saying hello with her hungover hoarse voice.  
"Brittany where are you?" He asked Hastily  
"I UMMMMMM in some hot guy's bed."  
"Britt Get Your Ass Here Right now." He scolded her.  
"But San i don't have a ride." she answered him timidly.  
"Okay tell me where you are and i am going to pick you up." He said firmly.

He took the car which they got on rent for a week and reached to the address Brittany gave him.  
"When did you leave with him?" He asked Brittany who was looking out of the window and watching the passing scenes.  
"UHHHHH I don't remember it." She was still scared of his friend's rage although she was grown but her friend was still over protected for her.  
Santiago took a frustrated sigh. "Brittany! You can't go around with strangers in a strange city." He said like he was whining.  
"Sorry but i don't remember why and when i left with him." She muttered with her head hanging down.

He knew whose that fault was. He entered the room and kicked the lying man on the floor in his calve.  
"Get up you asshole. You almost got us into a trouble." Santiago demanded.  
Puck groaned with pain in his leg. "What the hell did i do? I was just sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room." That's when he thought why was he sleeping on the floor.  
"What am I doing here on the floor?" He asked the friends standing in front of him.  
"I think you should ask yourself what the hell were you doing there and Brittany was in some drunken punk's bed?" he said firmly.  
"Why would it be my fault if she has been in someone's bed?" Puck asked defensively  
"Because of you asshole we can't remember anything what happened last night because of your "SPECIAL WARM UP DRINKS." He air quoted the last words.  
During their fight Kurt Entered the room rubbing his eyes.  
"Well we all are here in one piece aren't we? So what's the big deal?" He spat back. mad at Santiago's behaviour and the pain he caused in his leg.  
"Kurt did you remember anything from last night After we had that shit this idiot brought us?" Santiago Looked at him with questioning eyes Ignoring Puck's annoyed gaze.  
"Yeah why? What happened?" he asked.  
"What happened last night? When Britt left us?" Santiago was curious.  
"Britt left us? Where? With who?" He asked with wide eyes.  
Santiago huffed in disappointment. "Kurt you also forgot everything like us after the drinks."  
"No I left you guys early because i wasn't feeling well and when i left Britt was with you." He replied recalling the night. "If i had forgot would i remember when you and Puck were dancing with some hot chicks and Britt was drinking with some guy. That's right i call the girls hot even though i am gay. You guys were all over them i was so sure you guys are going to have lots of fun. But i wasn't feeling well and you were enjoying your night so i left early." Kurt smiled mischievously. "Soooo did you guys get any?" He smirked at them.  
Puck and Santiago's eyes gone wide. "What girls?" Santiago asked desperately trying to remember.  
"Shit man Bummer I can't remember the hot chicks i have been with." Puck was clearly disappointed.  
"Just pray you wouldn't get some chick pregnant otherwise Papi is going to kick your ass." Santiago rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

They came back from Vegas a week ago. Santiago officially joined the business just two days ago. He was in office when he got a call from his grandfather asking him to come home immediately. He sounded mad and it scared Santiago. So he didn't ask further just did what he said. Now he was looking for Papi in house. He found him in the living room sitting on a sofa. He wasn't alone a blonde haired girl was sitting on an arm chair beside him. When they saw him he saw a fire in his Papi's eyes.  
'Okay Lopez seems like you pissed him and you are in big trouble now.' He internally warned himself Guessing by a furious look on his grandfather's face.  
"Hey Papi." He smiled nervously.  
"Take a seat Santiago Lopez." Papi said in serious tone.  
'DAMN full name' He cursed in his mind. He did as he was told.  
"Do you recognise her?" Still in very serious manner.  
Santiago looked at the girl trying to remember but couldn't. He would have known her if he had seen her beautiful face somewhere. The girl was indeed beautiful. Her hazel eyes looked sad at the moment though. He shook his head. NO  
"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME SANTIAGO." Carlos demanded loudly.  
Santiago was shocked why was he furious at him for not knowing this girl. "I am not lying. I never seen her before."  
"Well how could you marry her if you never seen her?"  
"I swear i never saw her... wait what did you say? Marry her?" Santiago was beyond shocked.  
"Yes this girl sitting right here is your wife." He said firmly.  
"What are you talking about?" Then a thought hit him. "Oh now i get it. It's a prank well way good you definitely got me." He said laughing. When he saw both of them were still serious his laugh died..  
"I am not playing a prank here. You married Quinn in Vegas. Now stop making me fool. I have a proof."  
"She told you? Papi you are trusting her over me?" Santiago got up from his seat and stood in front of her.  
"You! how did you found my address? You came here all the way from Vegas to blame me that i am married to you? That's hell of a plan. You must figured that i am rich. So you trapped me." Then he spoke to Papi "I know these kind of greedy bitches Papi. She is lying."  
"SHUT UP" Quinn also stood up from her seat. Now the sadness was replaced with fury in her eyes.  
"We both were drunk that night and I disgust myself for being with you that night. Despite the fact i was too much drunk and couldn't think straight with my brain. I should have kept away from a dick like you. Oh and the wealth you are bragging about I am half owner of your business already." When she saw his eyes wider than they already were she smirked to herself and said. "Yeah that's right I am Quinn Fabray. Daughter of Russell Fabray The half owner of LF Group of companies."


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad you guys liked the entry of Quinn in the picture. it took me sometime to make a place for her in the story but it was worth it i guess. I hope i won't disappoint you. You guys demanded for Brittany and Kurt so i dragged them in the story for you :P Please keep reviewing. Have a blessed day.**

* * *

"Why are you doing this why did you tell Papi instead of me? UH? what's the catch?" He asked her.  
"Don't flatter yourself i would love that if i never see your face again. I did not tell Mr L anything. He was the one who called me. I was shocked too how did he find that out." She said in bitter tone.  
Santiago looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Emilio found that paper in your waistcoat when he was gathering clothes for dry cleaning." He put the marriage certificate on the glass coffee table.  
Santiago pick the paper hastily and start reading. It was indeed a marriage certificate. He has his sign on it. He suddenly felt the guilt of letting his grand father down because of his stupidity and accusing Quinn girl who was standing right here whom about he also managed to know that she was Mr Russell's daughter While there was as much his fault as hers.  
"But how did you find out that it was your friend's daughter?"  
" I am not blind it's written right here but I investigated closely before asking about it from both of you. Just in case"  
"Papi i am so sorry for being stupid." the guilt was dripping from his words.  
"We are going to discuss about it later you can go now." He spoke to him dismissing him. Then he said to Quinn. "Quinn you may stay for dinner if you want."  
"No i am gonna go now." She said.  
He nodded and she walked past Santiago.

Santiago was now desperately waiting for Puck who has been gone to Europe to deal with some delivery issues for a week. It has been just two days since he found out he has a freaking wife who is total stranger for him. He was furious at the fucking marriage bureau company. 'Who gives the marriage certificates to fucking drunk people?' He was in the office but his mind was stuck somewhere else. That paper was indeed meant nothing in the eyes of law if he just tore the paper cuz it's not USA but still he married to Quinn of all people. If he did such stupid act that would be harmful for the business. The most irritating thing was that he couldn't remember the most idiotic moment of his entire life.  
He was in deep thoughts when he heard his phone ringing.  
He answered the call and heard his grandfather's voice asking him to come home immediately.  
His third Mexican eye was telling its about his marriage. Because his Grandfather sounded as strange as he was two days ago to break the news which almost gave him a heart attack. He couldn't face that situation again alone. He wanted Puck by his side. He told his assistant about his leaving the office early and asked him to text him if he heard from Puck.

He was walking through the door into the living room. The situation was as same as the two days ago Just the difference was that there were more people in the room. His Parents and Grandparents.  
'This is not good.' First time in his life he was nervous in front of all the people in the living room.  
"Hi!" He said to everyone in the room. "Mom dad when did you guys come?" He asked them taking a seat with them.  
"We just arrived. We just packed our things and came here when papa told us about what you did in Vegas." His mother said in polite sound.  
"I didn't think you would do such stupid thing Santiago." His dad spoke to him.  
He looked down on the floor in embarrassment. "I am sorry." He mumbled.  
"But your stupidity gave us a good idea." His grandfather said hastily.  
He looked up curiously into his grandfather's eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
"We were thinking you two should get married formally."  
"What do mean by formally?" He raised his eye brow.  
"I mean in front of a priest in a church. I want a huge and massive ceremony. I just want to celebrate my grandson's wedding."  
"Where is this coming from? Guys i know i messed up big time but come on you can't punish me like that. I don't want to marry her." He said looking at each and everyone of them back and forth.  
"It's not a punishment it is called making you to keep your words. You made commitment with her now it's time for you to keep your words. A Lopez never turns his back once he commits with someone." His grandfather said in a strict voice.  
'Okay everything is going too far guessing by this emotional shit. Think of something Lopez. Damn never thought i would be irritated to call myself Lopez someday today is that day.' He talked to himself inside of his mind.  
"I was drunk Papi come on i don't even remember anything about it. Have some mercy on my youth. Please don't do that." Santiago pleaded. He felt his phone buzzed in his pocket signalling him he got a message. He ignored it.  
"Whatever you did turned out good for all of us come on mijo. I have thought about it a lot. The marriage is useful for all of us. Just calm down a little and think about it."  
"You guys are just thinking about the financial benefits not for me." He accused them with anger. "I can't marry a girl i am straight i mean i was straight before changing but now i am gay." He saw confused looks on their faces. "Oh You all know what i mean." He was frustrated  
'Urgh Couldn't you just say that you like boys? You idiot.' He internally facepalmed.  
"You can't say no." This time his dad said.  
"Hell yeah i can say No and i AM saying NO." His voice got dangerously loud with anger.  
"Then i have no choice except disowning you." Carlos said in calmed tone.  
Santiago stood up from his seat and walked out of the door in fast pace slamming the door shut.

Rage was running through his veins. He sat in the car and drove away. He remembered he had a message. He read the message which was the information of Puck. Apparently he was at the port checking on some containers by himself right now. He drove to the port almost breaking every traffic rule.

He reached to the port he found Puck standing by a container with few papers in his hand. He drove the car in his direction. Puck saw him when he stopped his car near him.  
"Hey Sanny boy." Puck smiled at him.  
'Look at this asshole all happy and smiling. After ruining my life. I am gonna make him cry' He thought and got out of the car.  
"It's all your fault you bastard." Santiago said as he walked fastly to him.  
A yelp from Puck he got as a response When he Punched him in his stomach as they came face to face.  
"What the hell Lopez?" He choked out his words bending down clutching his torso because of the pain.  
"Your fucking drink cost me my happy independent life." He shouted.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He was confused.

"So you are telling me you married to a hot chick in Vegas and Papi is making you to marry her properly and that chick is Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked screaming and avoiding all the looks he got from the other people in the coffee shop.  
"Tada." Santiago waved his one hand.  
"Where the hell was i then?" Puck asked  
"You were the witness." Santiago told him.  
"Shit." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Yeah." He just nodded slightly.  
After a while Puck asked. "Please don't tell me you also have knocked her up."  
At Puck's words his colour went pale. He Looked at him with spacious eyes. "Oh My God Puck what if i did something stupid with her?"  
Puck Laughed. "At least you had some experience with your "WIFE" before marrying her formally."  
"I am so doomed." He whined and hid his face in his arms which were folded on the table in front of him.  
Puck started laughing loud.  
Santiago looked up "What?" He asked in furious tone.  
But Puck didn't stop.  
"What?" He asked again louder this time.  
Puck managed to refrain his laugh and said.  
"It's funny how you were scolding Brittany that day for spending the night with some stranger and warning me to not to knock up any girl while you made the biggest mess yourself." He started laughing again.  
"SHUT UP." Is the all he could say because of the embarrassment.

He had been waiting for 10 minutes in a Little café for Quinn. He got her number from his assistant. He called her after fighting a very long war inside of him. He asked her to meet him on lunch but she refused at first. Somehow he convinced her to meet him in a café near her office. The door opened and blonde haired beauty came inside. He waved at her when he saw she was looking for him.  
"Okay what's wrong?" She asked as she sat on a seat before him.  
"Uhhhh Hi." He said nervously. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation. After realizing that he probably have slept with her.  
"Hi." She said feeling bad for making him nervous.  
"So you do know our parents want us to get married for real yeah?" He asked.  
"Yeah i know." she softly mumbled.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" A hint of hope was in his question.  
"I don't know. Dad badly wants me to marry you."  
"Why don't you just refuse the proposal?"  
"I can't do that." She looked down.  
"I can't believe he also used the disowning card against you." Said Santiago in disappointment.  
"No it's not that he loves me a lot he can't do that." She said shaking her head.  
"Then why don't you just refuse it. If he is not forcing you to it?"  
"I said i can't."  
"So you want to marry me?"  
"No." She almost shouted then sighed "I just can't say no to him. When he asks me with those hopeful eyes."  
"This is bullshit you have to say no to him if you want to be happy. Don't you want to be happy? Do you really want to marry a stranger?"  
"I DO WANT TO BE HAPPY" then she Sighed slumped her shoulder in defeat. "It's complicated okay."  
"Fine." He got up from the chair in anger and stormed out. He forgot to ask what happened between them in Vegas because of anger.

He took two days leave from work and was lounging at home. He heard a muffled knock at the door.  
"Come in." His right arm was under his neck. He was watching TV laying on his bed. The door clicked open. He saw Victoria's smiling face.  
"Hi." she spoke softly.  
"Hi." He gave her a tight-lipped smile.  
"Can i talk to you for a minute?" She asked.  
"You can talk to me any time Granny." He sat up.  
She walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Mijo I know you are sad about the decision Your Grand Father made. I wasn't agreed with him either at first. But he has a reason for that Mijo. He is thinking about you. You are most important part of his life. You have to trust him."  
Santiago looked at her. "He is just thinking about my financial benefits. He doesn't know that growing business won't make me happy. Grams I can't do that."  
"No he Did think about your happiness mijo. You have to grow up. Think about it from different angle. You are rich and naïve and the world is cruel and selfish. People come around us only for their benefits. You can't trust in anyone."  
"Grandma aren't you supposed to be telling me to trust in myself?"  
"I am supposed to tell you the truth. You are no doubt a very smart man now. But life is fair to no one. You can't recognise two-faced people. Same is with Quinn. She is alone and innocent. She has gone through a lot. But she is still the most selfless person i have ever seen. I knew her since she was just a tiny toddler. You both are perfect for each other. She is family." She smiled and ran her fingers in his hair lovingly.  
"What if the brilliant plan of Grandpa didn't work? You think i am a kid and can't look after myself so you chose Quinn to babysit me."  
"Trust me he has a solid reason you'll know when the time will come." She smiled.  
He Just Huffed in frustration.

* * *

"Sanny can you believe it tomorrow is your wedding." Brittany said hugging him. While Kurt and Puck went to bring their drinks.  
"Exciting isn't it?" He faked the excitement.  
Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Puck arranged the party and i am freaking out because of it. Somehow i agreed with this party but I don't trust him. It's decided that i am not taking any drink from him for the rest of my life. Because I think he has done enough damage. That's why i sent Kurt with him"Santiago said.

"Come on loose yourself a little. Man why do you look like you are stressed?" Puck asked Drinking his beer slumping on to the seat beside him. Puck , Kurt and Brittany were with him in a club for his bachelor party. Although Puck wasn't happy with it. Because Santiago turned down his Idea of having this party in a strip club.  
"I AM freaking stressed i am getting married tomorrow." He hissed.  
"That's why we came here to celebrate your last night of freedom." He said with a grin.  
Santiago groaned before slamming his head on the table.  
"Not helping Puck." Brittany said firmly.  
Puck just raised his hands in defence.  
"I gotta use the bathroom." Santiago said standing from his seat.

He was washing his hands when he saw Puck entering the bathroom in the reflection of the mirror.  
"San i am sorry for being insensitive." He softly said as he came closer to Santiago.  
Santiago chuckled "Britt sent you to apologize didn't she?"  
"How did you find out?" He was surprised.  
"Because you never apologize unless someone pushes you. But it's fine."  
"Cool." Puck sighed in relief.  
"I am running away." Santiago blurted out.  
"What?" Puck shouted.  
"I am leaving man I can't do it. I would rather live like a beggar at least I would be free. So i have decided i am not marrying her."  
"Are you out of your mind you can't do that. Do you have any idea how much shame such action would bring to your family? And you can't live a beggar's life. Grandpa used your weakness against you. He knows you can't leave this lifestyle."  
"Well they asked for it. They are forcing me to do this."  
"It's still wrong"  
"Then tell me what do i do?" He breathed out disappointingly.  
"What about play along with it?" Puck playful expression was on his evil face.  
"What do you mean?" He asked with hopeful eyes.  
"You make her life miserable. Hurt her make her life living hell until she begs for death." Smugness lingering on his face.  
Santiago gave him the 'ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW' look.  
"Okay maybe not. That would be a little violent." He said waving off the idea.  
"Come on Puck give me some useful idea." Santiago complaint.  
"What about you just go marry her." He shrugged his shoulder.  
"Puck." He whined. "You know what? forget it. My idea is still the best." He said walking away.  
Puck put his hand on his shoulder. "San wait."  
Santiago turned to look at him.  
"You do know that You can't run away that would hurt him. He counts on you."  
Santiago Just nodded and dropped his shoulders after hearing Puck serious words.  
Puck patted his shoulders. "We'll figure it out soon i hope."  
They both went back to their friends. To enjoy the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going on a two months break. cuz I have to deal with my final exams first then i'll be back to you guys if God gives me the chance. wish me Luck and have a good day. Plz must review so i know if you guys want more from my story :)**

* * *

He was tugging his collar with one finger. He wasn't comfortable with the black tie around his neck. He was staring at his reflection in a full length mirror. Brittany came from behind and helped him to put his coat on.  
She slapped his hand he was tugging his collar and tie with. "You're gonna rip it." She said.  
"Britt i don't want to wear this leash in my neck come on can i take it off please." He pleaded.  
"No it's your wedding. You cannot go there in incomplete dress. Everyone's eyes are going to be on you and Quinn. Plus you are looking hot in it Quinn's going to give her heart to you the moment she sees you." She said before sighing dramatically.  
He rolled his eyes. "Isn't this tie and situation is suffocating enough that your are making it worse?"  
"Shut up and don't move till Puck comes." She said pointing her finger to him. "I am going to check on Kurt if he is doing everything ok." With that Brittany was gone.  
Puck came in and said. "Hey bro ready to get married?"  
"Puck I didn't have even one date as a guy and they are pushing me to get married. I can't marry a girl. Hell i would rather marry you."  
"Dude you grossed me out in more than 25 ways. Please tell me you aren't drunk." Puck said with disgust.  
"This situation is driving me crazy so you can't blame me for not thinking straight. Please let me sneak out of here. I can't do this." Santiago said with pleading eyes.  
"Can't help you with that Bro. Anything else?" Puck said smiling at his frustrated cousin.  
"Shoot me then." Santiago glared.  
"Chill out Man." Puck said putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"I Can't fucking chill out. In fact i am freaking out. What if we couldn't work it out? What if she hurt me?" He shouted.  
Puck laughed out loud at his statement.  
"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Santiago shouted with anger.  
"Have you seen yourself San? You are not a little girl anymore. You are a 6 feet tall man with a muscular body and you are afraid of a tiny blondie?" He said laughing his ass off.  
"If you have seen here in furious mood you would have known why i am afraid of her. God if looks could kill i would have died in front of Papi that day."  
"Be a man Bro. You can take down A grown bear with your strength. She is just a girl." Puck said patting him on his back like a coach pats his players before the game.  
"You didn't say that when I was about to kick those fat ass losers that night." Santiago said.  
"What losers?" Puck was confused.  
Santiago's eyes widened Puck asked again shaking him a little when he felt him stiffening. "What losers are you talking about?"  
Santiago didn't answer. "San? you are scaring me Man" Puck asked.  
"I remember what happened in Vegas." He mumbled.  
"You do?" Puck asked. He came closer to him looking curiously.  
"It feels like a dream but i know it's not. It actually happened. I remember it like in parts. Like i remember how i met her and the fight but not the marriage thing or what happened after it." Santiago stood still as if he moved he would forget everything.  
"Tell me whatever you remember." Puck asked.

* * *

_Santiago was leering at men along with Kurt when someone yanked his arm and made him stand on his feet.  
"What the..."  
Santiago was about to give him a piece of his mind whoever almost broke his arm when his eyes laid on a smiling Brittany.  
"Come on Sanny dance with me." She said smiling  
Her smile was his weakness. He couldn't say a harsh word to this girl. He just nodded and walked towards the dance floor with her.  
During the dance he noticed a figure dancing two steps away from them. He was impressed by the dancer who was swaying perfectly with the rhythm. That person was the only one other than Brittany who impressed him with dance. He went closer to this talented dancer leaving Brittany to grind on some guy.  
"Hey my name is Santiago." He offered his hand to the dancer.  
"Mike. Mike Chang." The Asian guy said shaking his hand smiling widely at him.  
"I saw you dancing i must say BOY YOU CAN DANCE." He complimented.  
Mike gave him a shy smile and said. "Thanks."  
"My friend Brittany is the only one who could impress me so far but i think you are the exception to my that thought now." He said smiling at him.  
'You still got the charm Lopez just keep going.' He smirked to himself.  
"What can i say to that?" He said bashfully.  
"You can teach me dance you know. Although i am a little drunk but i think i will remember your lessons." He said the smile never left his face.  
Mike shown him some moves which Santiago tried to copy them. He didn't know when Puck joined them. He was watching them both from afar. Then interrupted them after a while introducing himself.  
"Hey you guys should meet my friends they are at the bar i think." Mike said to the two guys in front of him.  
"Yeah sure." Santiago smiled. He winked at Puck who gave thumbs up while Mike walked ahead of them leading them to the bar.  
"Hey guys these are Santiago and Puck they came from Puerto Rico." Mike said to a small group of people in front of him.  
"Puck, Santiago these are my friends Rachel, Tina, Marley and Quinn." He called their names pointing to them. "Interesting thing our friend Quinn here is also from Puerto Rico. She has been here for 3 years." He said referring to the pretty blonde girl.  
"We all go to the same college." Tina the Asian girl told them enthusiastically.  
"Oh really wow It's ironic we never met there." Puck said smirking to Quinn flirtatiously. He offering his hand which she accepted and shook it bashfully.  
Santiago rolled his eyes at his cousin's Flirty moves. Everyone was enjoying Puck's jokes and flirt except for Quinn. During the conversation and jokes Santiago found out the asian chick was Mike's girl friend. All of sudden he lost his interest in the group of people standing there with him. He wanted to go back to the dance floor and hunt for someone else. It seemed like Quinn was just trying to tolerate Puck who was constantly hitting on her. When she had enough of him. She grabbed Santiago's hand because he was standing near to her. So she randomly grabbed him and led him to the dance floor.  
Santiago finished his martini in one draught and almost threw the glass on the bar counter before letting her lead him.  
_

**_Thank God the week is done  
I feel like zombie gone  
back to life (Ba-Back to life)  
Hands-up and suddenly  
We all got our hands-up  
No control of my body  
Ain't i seen you before?  
I think i remember those  
EYES EYES EYES _****_EYES EYES EYES_**  
Cuz baby tonight DJ got us falling in love again.

_Quinn was dancing with Santiago. She was dangerously close to him. Both were into music and Santiago was unexpectedly enjoying Quinn's body against him.  
_

**_Hands up when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body_**

_He put his hands on her hips when she turned her back. Her back touching his front. Their hips swaying together. He could smell her hair. He wanted to dance with this girl all night long. She turned in his arms again to face him. Santiago realised he was invading her personal space. Their faces mere inches apart. He looked into her eyes. He couldn't figure what exactly colour of her eyes was. There were two reasons one he was drunk so the view was blur two there was dark in the area where the dance floor was located. He was adoring the features of her face in dim light. This girl was indeed beautiful. The music, his drink and the situation were intoxicating. Her scent was turning him on.  
He was anxious why was he feeling this way. He was reluctant first. Then he just let himself flow with the situation and let himself live the moment. It could be a new experience for him kissing a girl for the first time.  
He leaned in and about to kiss those kissable lips when he heard a sound of the shattering glass.  
Quinn was the first one who jerked away immediately. She realized what was going to happen. She was too in the moment but someone stopped her.  
They both whipped their heads towards a fat drunken man who tripped over the steps of the dance floor. The glass which was probably in his hands__ was __now scattered on the floor. few people also stopped dancing and helped him to get back on his feet.  
Santiago glanced at him which was full of annoyance. He wanted to feel those lips on his own but this idiot destroyed his moment with a beautiful girl.  
"I am fine I am fine. Sorry everybody please keep it up whatever you are doing." That man slurred with his eyes half closed.  
'Who will tell him that he can't do it again whatever he stopped from going to happen.' Santiago frowned. 'Maybe i drank too much. Must keep away from alcohol and the girl.' He thought to himself.  
"It was fun. I probably should go watch my friends what they are doing." He said.  
"Yeah same here." Quinn nodded._

_Puck and Santiago were walking in the parking lot looking for their car. Puck was more like stumbling.  
"We should call the cab. Neither of us is in condition to drive the car." Santiago said supporting him by putting his arms around his shoulder.  
"I am gonna kill your friends for leaving us on our own." Puck slurred.  
They were standing next to their car when they heard a scream. They turned their heads where the sound was coming from.  
"Noooo get off me." They heard a feminine voice. Santiago looked closely he saw three figures shuffling in the dark.  
"We gotta save that girl." Santiago said he was about to reach out for the needy girl but puck stopped him.  
"You can't fight them look at their sizes and look at us we are drunk." he slurred  
"But we can't let them hurt her."  
"They are going to kick your ass if you mess with them."  
"HELP" they heard the girl's scream again.  
"I am going to help her." Santiago said with determination removing his arm from his shoulder. He left Puck by the car._

_"Hey leave her alone." He said walking towards the men.  
"Walk away boy it's none of your business." One of the men said.  
"Quinn is that you?" His eyes gone wide when he saw Quinn in a huge man's hands. "Hey let go of her or i'll cut your balls." He threatened them.  
"O is that your girl? Aww How sweet. too bad we found her on the ground of this parking lot." He smirked.  
Santiago heard the sound of the car which stopped near him Puck Almost hit him with it. He got out of the car with a baseball bat.  
"Let the girl go or I will kill you with my bat." Puck said swaying his bat in his hands.  
Santiago took steps towards the man who was holding Quinn. They were afraid a little when Puck threatened them but when they saw few people entering the parking lot behind Santiago. The man who was holding Quinn pushed her towards Santiago and ran away with his companion.  
Santiago hugged her tight. He felt slightly less high.  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding her tightly.  
She just nodded against his shoulder crying her eyes out. They stood their for a while. Puck rubbed her back to comfort the scared girl.  
"Why were you here alone?" He asked the sobbing girl.  
"I was looking for my friends. i couldn't find them anywhere so i came out for them." She said sobbing in his arms.  
Santiago felt a tingling feeling in his body. He nodded. "Everything is gonna be alright."_

* * *

"Okay so we both are her heroes?" Puck said grinning.  
"Technically we should be thankful to God for those people whom those losers saw and ran away." Santiago replied.  
"Are you sure this actually happened? Because it feels more like a typical scene of some cheap movie."  
" My life is a huge drama itself so why not a scene from some movie?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
The door suddenly opened and Kurt came in wearing the same dress as the two men in the room. "Okay gentlemen it's show time."  
"Let's kick some asses dude." Puck said offering Santiago to bump his fist.  
"Are we going to a war or something?" Santiago asked.  
"No but your wedding is not less than a war." Then he shook his fist again gesturing him to fist bump with it.  
Santiago rolled his eyes at him but complied anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**A short chapter for all of you to remind you i didn't forget my lovely readers... Will come back in July maybe if i could be able to stay away from you. :)**

* * *

"Kurt there is a little problem." Santiago said before they could leave the room and head to the wedding aisle. "Don't tell me you shit in your pants because you are afraid of marrying Quinn." Kurt said irritated by his friend's childish whining.  
"No Santiago Lopez does not afraid of anything in this world. especially Quinn." He scoffed at him.  
Puck snorted at his comment because he was crying about the fear he has for Quinn just a few minutes ago.  
"Yeah yeah okay what's the problem." Kurt asked.  
"Uhhhh i don't remember my vows." He said scratching back of his neck nervously.  
"You got to be kidding me." Kurt said shaking is head unbelievingly.  
"No i am not kidding seriously." Santiago said hastily.  
"San how can you not remember those few sentences?" Kurt said pinching his nose bridge.  
"Why do i have to remember that shit. Can't i just say you are stuck with me i am stuck with you for the rest of my life which i supposed to live on my own but never mind." Santiago said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Mr Fabray is gonna shoot you at the spot if Quinn let you live somehow after hearing those words." Kurt said raising his voice.  
Santiago huffed.  
"San how can you be so irresponsible? You have to remember those vows it is necessary." Kurt explained.  
"Why should i vow those things if i don't mean it? isn't it a lie?" he argued.  
"San we don't have time for your shit now. I am giving you a piece of paper which you are going to read when you have to vow. You got me?" Kurt said angrily.  
"Whatever." He said and sat down on an arm-chair near him.

* * *

XXX

She watched herself in the mirror standing alone in the room. what was she doing? she was asking herself that over and over for the past 15 minutes. Only one reply she got. "Because of her dad" yeah she was daddy's little girl who didn't want to let him down. He did everything for her. More than anything you could ask from a father. She did not forget his sacrifices he made for her. He never remarried after Judy's death because he never trusted any other woman with her. He once trusted his butler with her but he stabbed him in his back. The only mistake he couldn't forgive himself for. He was her hero though. He never let fall a single tear from her eyes. He got her everything before she ask him. She loved him. He never asked her for anything in return but the only thing he asked her was to marry Santiago. His eyes were full of hope when they had that conversation. She couldn't say no to him. she didn't know why he trusted Santiago. She knew Santiago must have won his trust somehow.

"You look gorgeous Q." Smiling Rachel came from behind and looked at Quinn's reflection in the mirror. In white gown and light make up she wasn't looking any less beautiful than a princess of a fairytale.  
"Thanks." She smiled back at her shyly.  
"Can't believe you are getting married already." Rachel said with teary eyes.  
"Rachel..." Quinn was about to stop her from complaining about her marriage but she was cut by her before that.  
"Don't worry i am not going to say anything i was just saying you are looking unbelievably stunning in this wedding dress. it's just i didn't expect to see you in that this early." she explained herself softly.  
"Yeah me neither." She replied in the same tone.

The door of the room opened. Both girls saw blonde haired man who was in his late 50's with a huge smile on his face entered in.  
"Someone's looking dashing today." Quinn smiled at the man wearing black three-piece suit.  
"It would be a shame if i weren't. It's my lovely daughter's wedding after all." Russel replied. than he came closer to her. He sighed happily before saying.  
"Can't believe you have grown this much. You are looking absolutely beautiful sweetie."  
"Thanks"  
"Rachel would you mind if i talk to my daughter in private?" Russel looked at Rachel.  
"Absolutely not." She smiled back. "See you out side Q." and walk out of the door.  
Russel waited until she was completely out of the room and door was shut. He looked at his daughter.  
He sighed before saying. "You do know i have a good reason to make you marry him this early right?"  
Quinn looked down and just nodded.  
"I can't tell you the reason tough. You'll find that out yourself later. But for Santiago i just trust him. I trust Carlos he is my only well wisher. He loves you and i am sure Santiago is going to take care of you too. I know all of these statements don't make sense but Just trust me please." He said with pleading eyes.  
"Dad i trust you." Quinn said taking his hands in her own.

They both heard the sound of music coming from the aisle.  
"That's my queue." Quinn said.  
"Let's go." He Offered his arm which she gladly hooked her arm with.

* * *

XXX

Santiago was standing beside his two best men. He looked at his surroundings. A huge church full of people. The huge drama of the year is going to take place here in front of all these high class people.  
'Who does set a huge party like this in a church? obviously my grandpa. He and his religious beliefs. He honestly thinks if i marry her in a church. My married life will be awesome.'  
The music started to play by the musicians. The White entrance door opened and revealed two blonde figures behind it. Santiago saw his bride in white strapless wedding gown. Two white flowers in her braid were complementing her beauty. She was smiling at the people who were sitting on both sides of the aisle.  
'Wow even in your drunken state you find yourself a hot chick to marry. Oh stop it she is a girl. Girls are gross. focus.' He scolded himself.

She came close to him. Russel give her right hand into Santiago's hand. "Take care of her." He said.  
Santiago just nodded.  
He looked into her eyes when she stood close to him. He couldn't remain his eyes locked with her beautiful ones so he broke the gaze and turned to look at the priest.

When the time came of vows. He took the piece of paper Kurt gave him earlier. He looked at him. Kurt gave him a encouraging nod. He Put the paper back in his pocket. Kurt restrained his urge to face-palm.  
"I am going to kill him if he created a drama here." Kurt half growled half whispered in Puck's ear who was standing beside him.  
Santiago looked at his bride and said.  
"i promise you to respect you. to laugh with you when you are happy. to support you when you're sad. to be your friend for the rest of my life even if you kick me out of the house. i'll ignore your weaknesses and appreciate it if you do the same."

"from this day i vow to be with you in sickness and health. in wealth and poverty. i promise to support you, listen to you, to care for you. I promise to be your wife for the rest of my life."  
Santiago was zoned out after hearing Quinn's vows. He didn't hear what the priest said the whole time. He didn't know when he and Quinn said "I Do."

He was back to reality when the priest said. "You may kiss your bride." That's when he was officially doomed.  
"Nah i am good." He said waving off his offer. half joking half serious. That's when he got shocking gasps from everyone in the room, a death glare from his Grand Father and wide eyes from Quinn.  
"Kidding! Well Duh why would i marry her if i don't want to kiss her." Everyone laughed. Except two people Quinn and his grandpa.  
He ignored them and leaned in to capture her lips in his own. He put his right hand on her jawline while kissing her. The kiss was short but managed to collect the cheers.  
'God her lips are soft. Shit stop thinking about it.' Santiago wanted to kick himself for thinking like that.

* * *

XXX

On the other hand Quinn felt insulted. Why would he refuse to kiss her in front of all people. The rage was flowing in her veins when he kissed her. She couldn't stop herself from the weird feeling in her heart when his lips touched her even though she wanted to kick him for insulting her. She'll get him back for that later for now she have to put her game-face on.


	9. Chapter 9

"**I**** wish boys would find me more attractive than lesbians." Just a random thought LOL! Enjoy the story. and keep reviewing over my thoughts or the chapter haha.**

* * *

The lights were shinning dance floor was glowing. Quinn and Santiago were doing their special newly wed couple dance. Santiago found her a graceful dancer. She was perfectly swaying with him at the rhythm of the music. He was enjoying her company until she opened her mouth.  
"I never saw a childish person like you." Quinn whispered in his ear in firm tone.  
"What ? Why? What did i do?" San asked her he was surprised by her sudden outburst.  
"You humiliated me in front of all people." she retorted.  
"When?" He asked in defensive way.  
"You refused to kiss me there."  
"So you wanted to kiss me that bad? I never thought you feel this way for me." He said with a mischievous smirk.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I felt nothing more than insulted." her voice raised.  
But soon she realised it so she looked around if someone heard but they were still alone on the dance floor and other people were just sitting on their seats on a good unreachable distance watching them dance with drinks in their hands. The music was loud enough so they couldn't hear their argument.  
"I did no such thing. why are you taking my joke this way?"  
"Do u think it's respectful move for your newly wedded bride?" She glared but didn't quit dancing.  
"It was a joke okay? So chill." He was frustrated and confused why was she making it a big issue.  
"Well watch your back when i joke." She hissed.  
"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" He put his thoughts into words.  
"If you were a girl you could feel it how i felt."  
Her words made Santiago stiffened.  
Quinn worriedly looked around and said. "At least play along. Everyone's looking at us keep dancing."  
On the other hand Santiago was lost in thoughts. 'Does she know about me? If she does she definitely mocked my weak point.'  
"Do you know about me? That i was... different before."  
He couldn't say the right words because it was still a sensitive topic for him.  
"That you were a girl before? Yes. Now move please and don't make a scene." She said.  
Fortunately for Santiago the song changed and everyone joined them on the floor. Miguel noticed the tension between the couple so he took Quinn's hand from him and started dancing with her.

Santiago move away from the dance floor. He intended to walk out of the ceremony but Brittany gripped his arm and stopped him.  
"Let's dance Sanny." She said with a sweet smile.  
"I'm not in the mood right now Britt." He tried to refused her offer politely.  
"Come on dance with me so you can tell me what happened between you two?" She said dragging him back to the dance floor.  
Santiago surrendered.  
"What happened San?" Brittany asked. Now both of them were moving to the beat slightly.  
"She knows about my past Britt." He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"So? Where's the problem?" She asked.  
"The problem is she mocked about it."  
"What? What did she say?" She asked him with shocked expression on her face.  
She didn't expect this kind of heartless thing from Quinn. She looked nice and mature.  
"She said if i were a girl i would feel what she felt when i refused to kiss her."  
"Well you did hurt her with your sick sense of humor. She must be very hurt when she said that because Quinn doesn't seem the mean type of girl. You should apologize to her."  
"Why would i apologize. She is the one who made fun of me." He replied stubbornly.  
"Come on San you have to do that at least start the life smoothly with her."  
"Life My Ass. I am getting rid of her as soon as possible." he said firmly.

Santiago saw Mr fabray coming towards him. He was standing by the bar sipping his champagne.  
"Hey enjoying your drink huh?" Russell said with a smile.  
"Yeah..." He answered not knowing what to say next.  
"Santiago i know we don't have any special kind of relationship but now i am your father-in-law so we can get along i guess."  
Russell gave him a polite smile. to which he returned.  
"Carlos is my very good friend. When i came Puerto Rico I had bankrupted almost my all asset was gone. I had a family to provide. Quinn was just 6 or 7 months old when we left Florida. That's when Carlos helped me. He asked me to invest my remaining asset in his business and here i am standing in front of you in expensive three piece suit all because of your grandfather. I can trust him with my life."  
"Yeah he is a cool guy. He is a loving person." Santiago said with a smile.  
"You know Quinn is also very loving. i doubt anybody could resist to love her. She is very sensitive. talented and trustworthy. She will take good care of you i promise. You just have to protect her." He said softly.  
Santiago refrained from rolling his eyes at his words. 'LOVING, SENSITIVE, TRUSTWORTHY. yeah right.'  
But he managed to nod.

The real issue started when he was tired and wanted to go to bed. His parents set one room for Quinn and him. Apparently they were a couple.  
He wanted to go to bed alone but her mother pushed Quinn with him. So they both could get rest.  
Now both were standing in the doorway looking at the king sized bed. Neither of them wanted to sleep on the love seats in the room other than the bed.  
"I am very tired and i am the bride so i think i deserve the bed more. You should take the love seats." Quinn said with a sweet smile.  
"Hell no! i am not taking the love seats you have to share the bed with me princess." Santiago said firmly.  
"So you could take advantage of me?" She replied in the same tone.  
Santiago chuckled.  
"Dream on baby girl you are not my type. Suppose if i do you can't do anything about it. Cuz apparently you are my "Wife"." He air quoted.  
"Look if you connect both of them from the front it could become a very comfortable bed." She said giving him the idea.  
"How thoughtful why don't you do it yourself i am taking the bed." He said walking to the bed discarding his shirt and pants on the floor. He was lying on his stomach on the bed with a white under shirt and blue boxers.  
"Gosh at least put some decent clothes on if you want to share the bed." She was irritated by his lack of clothing. Too much body was on display.  
"Stop complaining princess. I am trying to sleep." Quinn heard his muffled voice from his pillow.  
She huffed and went straight to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes. She took the other side of the bed. She put cushions and a pillow between them. Making some kind of boundary. Santiago was fast sleep by then.

"You Got To Be Kidding Me." The words slipped from his lips when he saw a huge lone house on the island. Big blue ocean was surrounding it.  
Carlos arranged the honeymoon trip for them. But looks like he was sending them to the jail. There was no internet and phone service was very poor. They have to go to the main to use the internet. According to the guide. There was a sea ray launch for travel. The GPRS map was installed in the boat. Every afternoon he would check on them if they were enjoying the limited services.  
The boat stopped by a wooden bridge. He fetched his and Quinn's luggage off the boat and put it on the bridge so they could drag the bags to the beach.  
"Have a good honeymoon sir... Madam." The guide said taking his hat off.  
"Yeah sure have a good day." Santiago said with a tight-lipped smile.  
With that the guide was gone.  
"Okay Welcome to the hell Mrs Lopez." He said and walked past her with his luggage.  
"Can't you be a little polite so i could tolerate you? Why are you making it so difficult for me?" She said following him with her bags.  
"Listen to me princess i am the one who is tolerating you. I was happy until you entered in my life like sunshine and manipulated my parents brains. What are you some kind of beautiful witch who cursed my life?" He said folding his arms over his chest.  
"ARGH! You are impossible to talk with." She said stomping her foot dragging her luggage furiously and walked past him.

He was unpacking his luggage. Luckily there were two rooms in the house. The best thing of the trip was he wouldn't sleep on the shared bed with Quinn. Suddenly he heard Quinn screaming his name.  
"Santiago!" Quinn screamed again.  
He ran to the living room from where the voice was coming. He saw Quinn standing opposite side of the couch and the coffee table. She was looking at something with terrified look on her face. He Walked a little closer to the couch and Quinn.  
"What's wrong?" He asked not knowing the situation she was in. He stood supporting his front with back of the couch.  
"Santiago there's a spider." She said pointing in front of her.  
"What? where?" He said and jumped on the couch. Not looking where she was pointing at. He feared spiders and couldn't help but freak out at the mention of the word SPIDER.  
"There! on the coffee table. Do something." Quinn said impatiently.  
"You do something i hate spiders." He said standing on the couch.  
If Quinn wasn't too afraid at the moment she would have laughed at his cowardice.  
"Fine just keep an eye on it until i find something." She said and walked out of the room.  
When she didn't come back soon Santiago called her.  
"Quinn don't you dare leave me with this monster. I am too young to die. Besides i am your husband you can't leave me in trouble. You promised me remember?"  
"Calm down i was just looking for something i found this while you were weeping like a coward." She said coming in the room with a baseball bat in her hand.  
"Oh Shit it's moving Quinn kill this fucking thing immediately." He shouted when he saw the spider move.  
"It's out of my sight where did it go? where did it go?" He shouted.  
"Relax it's on the table's leg i can see it." Quinn said Gripping the bat tighter and taking careful steps towards the spider and Santiago.  
The spider was trapped between two of them. She was standing in front of the couch and the coffee table.  
She closed her eyes tightly before swinging the bat.  
"QUINN" Santiago's sudden outburst made the bat slipped through her hands. She opened her eyes just in time to watch the bat landing on Santiago's groin with fast impact. Santiago yelped clutching the affected part. He bent down taking few steps back made him tripped over the couch's back and land on the floor with a loud thud.  
"Oh My God San are you okay?" She gasped.  
She heard the muffled "Holy Mother Of Baby Jesus." in response.


	10. Chapter 10

**During teaching practice some of my highschool female students hit on me. I was like honey grow up a little then talk to me like that. haha definitely got some inspiration for my next Quinntana Fanfic  :) Enjoy the story ooh and plz review. thanks for reading and reviewing it means to me a lot :)**

* * *

"Holy Mother Of Baby Jesus."

Quinn ran to the opposite side of the couch to check if he was ok. she saw him lying curled up like a ball. She kneeled down beside him. Put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey are you alright? I am so sorry..."  
Santiago swatted her hand away from his shoulder.  
"Get away from me you did it on purpose." He choked out his words in pain.  
"No i swear it was an honest mistake. Why would i want to beat you?" She asked defensively.  
"Because you're crazy and you still not over the kiss thing. You are still out to get me over that."  
He said standing up slightly from the floor walking away from her but with the support of the back of the couch.  
"It still hurts what you did but it's not that i am 24/7 thinking of revenge. You know people do forgive even though the cause of their pain doesn't ask for it. Besides my aim is not that perfect"  
She was amused by the situation after realising there was no serious injury. And watching Santiago walking with a hand on his crotch was hilarious. He carefully sat on the couch. But she didn't want any trouble so she restrained herself from smiling.  
The spider was long forgotten by both of them.  
"So you did want to smack my sensitive part." He accused her furiously.  
"I never said that. I told you it was an accident and i am sorry."  
"I am not making dinner tonight nor i am in position to take you out.  
So make yourself useful and make something for both of us."  
He said putting his legs on the coffee table. Then he suddenly remember why was he here in the first place. He panicked and folded his legs quickly.  
"Where is the spider?"  
"Shit i forgot about it." She said worriedly she looked around if she could find it.  
After 1 hour of searching they couldn't find it anywhere.

Quinn was sitting on her bed and was about to turn off the lamp on her night stand when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened she saw Santiago in his pajamas. He was clutching a pillow in his hand. He looked like a kid who is scared in his dream.  
He didn't say anything just stand there in the doorway.  
"Yes?" Quinn asked.  
He didn't say anything just fiddled with the pillow. He held his head down like an embarrassed kid.  
"Santiago is something wrong?" She asked again.  
"Uhhhh ... i was wondering if i could sleep with you tonight." He said nervously scratching back of his neck.  
When he saw Quinn's wide eyes at his words he corrected himself immediately.  
"I mean just sleep on your bed not with you. I mean technically I'm going to sleep with you but not how it sounds like just on the other end of the bed. No funny business i swear. You can put pillows between us like you always do."  
He started rambling nervously.  
"Why do you want to sleep in my bed. You were so eager to sleep in your bed alone." She asked.  
"I can't sleep in my room alone knowing that a huge hideous black spider is roaming freely in the house."  
Quinn snorted at his replay. Hearing these kind of timid reply from a fully grown man was funny. But soon when she saw an innocent look on his face she felt sorry for him.  
"Okay but keep a decent distance." She said allowing him to sleep on her bed.  
"With pleasure." He said with a hundred wot smile.  
He plopped on the left side of the bed.  
"Good night Quinn."  
"G'night"

* * *

XXX

Quinn wanted to try some indian recipe she read in the recipe book she found in the kitchen. In order to do that she needed some specific ingredients so she asked Santiago to take her to the grocery shop. He agreed after a half an hour argument. He disagreed and argued at first just to annoy her. He wanted to get out of the island too because they had been there for four days in a row and on the island there was nothing to do except for swimming and watching Quinn swim in bikini. He tried his best to not to gawk but Quinn was damn hot he couldn't help it. When he realized what was he doing scolded himself for checking his so-called wife out.

They were now in the grocery shop.  
Quinn was walking through aisles to find the required ingredients while Santiago went to buy whatever he wanted to buy.  
She heard her phone ring. She picked it with a smile when she saw the caller ID.  
"Rachie oh my God i miss you." She squealed  
"How's my barbie girl doing on her honeymoon?" She heard Rachel's enthusiastic voice on the other end.

* * *

XXX

He was wandering through the aisles aimlessly when he heard Quinn talking on her Phone on the other side of the aisle. He was about to walk away at first but Quinn's words stopped him when he figured she was talking to her friend about him.  
"I don't know Rach he's just so weird. Sometimes he just looks like a predator preying his victim. Like the other day when i came back from swimming. He was staring at me like i was a piece of meat. Sometimes it seems like he's gonna rape me and that thought is horrifying enough that i live with him on an island ALONE."  
He smiled smugly. He didn't hear what Quinn said after that because he got another idea to annoy her.  
"A little prank with little Quinnie wont hurt." He mumbled to himself.  
Then he walked towards the other end of the store where he could find the stuff which will help him with his prank.

* * *

XXX

"Q he is your husband now. I don't know him much but I know he wont do that. Have you talked to him about your relationship. You know you can't live like this forever." Rachel said.  
"He is so child-like. He doesn't even talk to me seriously. He just likes to push my buttons. That's his new sick hobby i guess. i don't know where our relationship is going. I don't think i could make it if he kept behaving like that towards me. but i don't want to disappoint dad either." Quinn said sadly fiddling with a jar in her hand.  
"Okay just give him some time. it's all new to him and let's not forget his family forced him to this marriage. He will come to you to talk." Rachel encouraged her friend.  
"But what if he doesn't?" She worriedly asked.  
"He will. Give him some time. If he doesn't you have to do it yourself." Rachel's voice soothed her. She missed her friend.  
"I wish you were here so i could hug you right now Rachie. I miss you so much." She told her sincerely.  
"Awww I miss you too. But i couldn't come to your honeymoon though cuz you know it doesn't work that way." She could feel her smiling on the other end.

* * *

XXX

Quinn was purchasing her things when Santiago put a big carton full of Alcohol with a loud thud.  
"Woah what's all that for? i thought we have pretty much stuffed cabinet with every kind of alcohol at home." She said with wide eyes looking at the size of the carton. wondering how many bottles were in the carton.  
"shhhh keep your voice down." He whispered. "but those aren't enough. Today i want to have fun and i have sickly high alcohol tolerance." He said with wide grin.  
"Isn't it illegal?" She asked slightly raising an eyebrow.  
"It's Hawaii My dear and i know how to deal with all the stuff like that." He replied confidently.  
"Okay but if someone catches you i am not with you." she whispered firmly.  
He gasped jokingly. "What kind of wife are you?"  
"I am serious. I don't want any trouble."  
"You wont so chill." he said and turned to the cashier.  
The cashier looked at the carton and said. "I am afraid sir we can't sell more than 4 bottles at a time."  
"Jimmy boy i am sure you can do that. Come on we are having a little party at our place so i need it all." He said confidently. Santiago learned cashier's name from his name tag.  
"Sir i think you don't understand..."  
Santiago cut him off "I fully completely and totally understand my friend. just take this. Keep it as a tip. I am sure after that you can figure something out and i also know you own this shop."  
Santiago said shoving 100$ bill in his chest pocket.  
The cashier hesitated at first looking at Quinn and Him back and forth. Santiago gave him an encouraging nod and he gave in.

"Did you just bribe a cashier?" Quinn said walking out of the store.  
"Maybe." He shrugged.  
"And you lied to him."  
"Technically i am having a little party at our place the difference is i am going to party alone." He smirked.  
"You are unbelievable." She shook her head.

* * *

XXX

Quinn just got out of shower wearing her bathrobe. She heard knock at the door. She wasn't in the mood to hear Santiago's stupid talk and just wanted to go to bed already. She huffed and went to open the door.  
"Santiago i am sure i told you that i killed that spider two days ago. There can't be another spider." She Said while opening the door.  
Her eyes went wide when she saw a very drunk Santiago looking back at her with his half-open eyes. The smell of alcohol reeking out of him.  
"You are drunk?" she asked to the man standing on her door.  
"No i am high as a fly." He slurred Grinning at her.  
"Okay you should go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow. Good Night." She dismissed him and was about to shut the door but he put his foot in the doorway stopping her from doing it.  
He pushed the door open slightly entering in her room.  
"What are you doing? I said go to sleep." She said walking backwards slowly when she saw him walking towards her.  
"I will before that we should have some fun. What you say Q?" He slurred kept walking towards her.  
"Wh... What you mean?" She stuttered timidly. She flinched when her back hit the wall.  
"You know we haven't celebrated our marriage with style." Santiago shortened the distance between them.  
"Okay Santiago enough of this. Go to bed now." She tried to show him her brave face but internally she was freaking out.  
"Don't be a fun wrecker Quinnie. Let's take our relationship to next level." He said standing few inches away from her. He could feel her shaking in front of him.  
He laughed internally. He put both his hands on the wall trapping her between his arms.  
'This is so much fun.'  
"What the hell Santiago. Get away from me." She tried to push him away but her mistake made him shove his body with more force against her.  
"I am your husband. Fulfilling my desires should be your priority." He muttered while looking at her lips.  
"Stop using Husband Wife terms for your own benefits." She hissed with anger.  
"You know you look so sexy when you're angry." He smirked and shortened the distance between their face a little.  
Quinn felt her blood drained from her body when she saw him too close. Even though she wanted to push him away and shout at him but she couldn't move a muscle.  
'The history was repeating itself.'  
When Santiago saw that she would faint any time. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
He laughed at her frightened face pulling back from her. Quinn looked at him with blank expression. she was confused.  
"Look at your face it looked like you were going to pass out any time. I was joking." He said laughing his ass off.  
Her confusion turned into fury.  
Suddenly he felt Quinn's palm making a forceful impact on his left cheek.  
'What the fuck Nobody slaps Santiago Lopez. who does she think she is.'  
"Do you think it's fucking funny? Well It's not." She shouted with anger.  
"What was that fucking slap for. I told you i was joking. I didn't do anything to you. Don't act like you are all pure and virgin." He said in the same angry tone.  
"Get out." Quinn said softly looking down at her feet. Her eyes abruptly stinging from tears.  
"With pleasure." He shouted and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

* * *

XXX

He was having lunch in the kitchen. His mind was revolving around the event of last night. Quinn hadn't come out of her room once since last night.  
It was making him worried and a little guilty. He heard her crying as soon as he shut the door of her room last night.  
If he wasn't so mad about the slap. He would have apologize to her for his behaviour. He did crossed his line this time But he only realised it when he cooled down from anger.  
'Maybe it was too much.'  
He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of opening Quinn's room door and heard her coming out of her room and walked straight to the kitchen.  
"Hey." He greeted her softly when he looked at her in a dress.  
"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.  
Quinn didn't answer just opened the fridge and took out a bottle of juice and pour it some in the glass.  
"Quinn about last night i am so sorry. I ..."  
Quinn didn't let him finish. "I want to go home."  
"What? We can't go home. It's been just five days. Papi booked us 2 weeks tour. They will ask us why we came back before time. Besides we haven't seen anything yet."  
"I don't want to be here anymore. Please just let's go back."  
"Look Q if it's about last night. I assure you it will never happen again I promise."  
"I just don't feel like staying here. Are you going to book us a flight back home or you want me to do it myself." she said firmly.  
"Okay i'll do it." He muttered.  
"Book the first flight you can get."  
He didn't know what else to say so settled for just "OKAY".  
She nodded and went back to her room with her glass of juice.

'Shit I am so doomed. Papi is going to Kill Me.' He thought nervously chewing his nails.


End file.
